User blog:Phoenix the Hedgehog///insert trumpet fanfare here// AND THE FANFIC IS BORN
DA DA DA DAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! O3O Here goes. //Every time I will read this, my cheeks will go warm// ---- This = Chapters This = Character's POV WARNING: THIS FANFICTION WILL CONTAIN THE FOLLOWING. -Singing -Minor Language -PG-13 material that may not be suitible for all readers. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. -References to popular media READY KIDS? LESGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ---- Prologue Ever since I joined the Agency, I helped out a lot on most of the missions involving Herbert. Just give me an axe, and some Faygo, and I'm ready to go kick some fluff. Kyah, a good friend of mine, just joined the Agency, and she's a Shadow Apparition, which means she has the ability to control darkness. As for me, I'm just a cat with a lack of sanity... and maybe something more important. My name is Hailey Takahashi, and this is what's revolving around me. Chapter One That day was a day that would probably change my life. It was a week after Flames and I were kidnapped by Douglas, and that was how the both of us met Hiei. I still remember thr three of us spitting out attacks at the evil shape-shifter, with us dodging every attack he had. God, I even remember jumping off the walls really fast, with cats being agile and all. Okay, back to now, I'm getting off topic. As I slipped my signature white hoodie overtop of my Under Armor shirt, I headed down to the Meeting room. As soon I entered through the door, Pixie was standing a few feet away, with a familiar face on her left: Hiei. I stared at him, and blinked a few times. "You're joining too?" I asked him, with a surprised tone of voice. "How did you know?" Hiei smirked, his garnet eyes locking with my sapphire-emerald ones. "...Lucky guess." I responded, averting my attention to Pixie, knowing she was about to say something. "I was just about to ask you, Hailey, if you wanted to help him train?" The redhead penguin asked, grinning her usual, gentle grin. I smirked back, averting my eyes back to Hiei. "Sure why not? Anything to help out a newcomer." I said, giving Pixie a thumbs up. "Come on, let's go." POV Change- Hiei As Hailey guided me to the halls and to the Training Room, the blonde haired teen put in the code number, as it opened the door, revealing all kinds of weapons. From swords, to machetes, and even guns and tasers. She turned to the parkour station, and smirked. "I have a question before we start, Hiei." I looked down at her, with her being three inches shorter than me. "What's the question?" I replied, with my arms folded. "You do parkour?" She turned to me, grinning, with one of her cat fangs showing. "What the hell is parkour?" I asked her, not knowing what parkour was at all. "Heh, I'll show you." She motioned for me to follow her, until we were literally at the station. "Just watch what I do, alright?" She smirked at me. "Alright then." I grinned back, before she pressed the button. Then bright orange lights shone, revealing holograms of rivals she had battled before. "Agent Ready in 3. 2. 1." As a buzzer went off, the girl in front of me ran faster than anyone I've seen, slashing through the holographic penguins with her hatchet, and even jumping over them and stabbing them from behind. I have to admit, she's pretty good. POV Change- Hailey Herbert was the last hologram I had to face, as I silently stood there, waiting for an attack. The hologram of my rival charged at me, as I flippe dover him like a ninja, and slit his throat from behind. With that action, the hologram fell dead, and faded. As the rest of the holograms faded away, the light turned off, and the training room was back at it'a normal color of turquoise. "Holy crap, Kitty, that was FABULOUS" Charlie cried, as Hiei averted his eyes to him. "Who's this?" Hiei asked me, pointing to Charlie. "Damn it, Charlie-kun, you didn;t have to burst in here and act like Pewdiepie." I laughed a little. "Ew. Pie." Charlie said, making an angry duck face, as an alarm buzzed on and off. "Looks like Hiei's on his first mission with us." I smirked, as the three of us ran back to the meeting room. As we all ran together at the same time, Hiei looked at me and asked, "How old are you?" "Fifteen. I'm turning sixteen in a week." I answered back. "Why'd you ask?" "Nothing. Just wanted to know." He responded. Chapter Two As soon as we got into the meeting room, everyone was already sitting. "Sorry we're late, Pixie. Charlie and I were training Hiei." The three of us sat down, before Charlie spoke up. "So, what happened?" Charlie asked, looking at Pixie, as she answered the question. "We have just picked up a signal from the S.A.S.S, and it says they're planning to attack soon." I chimed in. "So, we beat the snot out of them before, we can do it again!" I stood up, slamming both of my hands onto the table. "It's gonna be harder for us this time, Hailey." Pixie sighed. "Herbert's with them." That was all I remember before making a hole in the wall. I could feel the adrenalin run through me as I ran with my grip on the hatchet tightening by the second. Stopping in the middle of the forest, I yelled. "Where are you, you walking marshmallow; face me like a man!!" After three seconds of silence, rustling came from behind. I turned around, holding my weapon in battle stance, but Hiei popped out. "How did you know where I was?" "One, I have a Jagan Eye, and two, you yell alot." Hiei responded, pointing to his third eye, covered by his headband. "Oh, whoops." I looked away with a duck face of my own. Herbert literally glomped me afterwards. "HAILEY-CHAAAAAAAAN!~" Herbert seemed to cry. As I struggled, I headbutted him, making him get off of me, and stand up. "Are you dating this weird guy, Hailey?" Hiei asked me. "Ew. No. He's a damn pedo." I facepalmed. "Let's just get this thing over with before the full moon rises, alright?" I asked, as both Hiei and I took out our weapons. "No fair, Hailey-chan" Herbert whined, as the both of us scratched him until he lost consciousness. POV Change- Hiei "Kitty, where did you go!?" Charlie yelled. "I wanted to kill the walking marshmallow you call 'Herburt'." Hailey said, quoting "Herbert". "BUT YOU TWO ARE SOULMATES-" "I HAVE PIE AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!!" Hailey screamed. "ono NUUUUUUU" Charlie hid in a corner. "What's his problem?" I asked. "He prefers cake over pie, and believes pie was created by Satan. He also believes that cake was created by Morgan Freeman with the help of Chuck Norris." Hailey smirked. "Ohh, I get it now." I sighed. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Hailey grinned slightly at me. With a nod from me, she went up to her room. POV Change- Hailey As I looked out the window, I could see the full moon appearing. Looking down, I watched my blonde hair turn to black, watched my cat ears disappear, along with my clows, and tail. I was still myself though, but I looked different. "Hey, Kitty, why did you leave all of sudden?" Charlie came into my room, and almost screamed at what I looked like. "Please don't freak out..." I sighed. "This happens during the full moon once a month." I sat on my bead, curled up in a ball, on the verge of tears. "...Kitty..." He sat on my bed next to me. "How long will it last?" He asked. "I go back to my half-demon stage when the sun rises." I answered back. "Why won't you come back?" Charlie asked me again. "Because I'm scared that they won't know who I am." I buried my face into my knees. "But they'll get used to it after a while. Besides, your human form looks pretty cool." He gave me a brotherly smile. Looking up at him, I smiled back a little. As he exited the door, he turned around to me and told me something. "By the way, Kitty." Charlie looked back at me. "What?" I looked at him awkwardly, with my head tilting to the side. "I think Hiei likes you." As Charlie shut the door, that's when my face turned red. Damn it, Charlie, why'd ya do that? I thought. Since no one came into my room after that, I decided to turn on my electric keyboard, which was in the room before I joined, and played Circle of Life from The Lion King. Not loudly but gently. Chapter Three POV Change- Hiei Looking out the window, I stared out into space, as a familiar voice broke the silence. Some foreign words here and there, but I could tell it was Hailey, that girl who I saw beat the virtual crap out of the fake enemies that day. She sounded pretty good though, but sometimes I wonder why she sings at seven in the evening. But to tell the truth, I've never heard her sing. But I just met her, so that's kind of obvious. I should try to find times to know her better. POV Change- Hailey/Timeskip As the sun rose, my black hair faded to blonde, and my cat like features came back again. When I was in my human form, my eyes were completely blue, but now they're back to blue-green. Stretching, I realized that there was no meeting today, so I felt relief. As I slipped on a black Yesterday's War shirt, and sweatpants, I walked around the building, with my hair in a ponytail. Looking down, I didn't happen to see the other figure in front of me, which just happened to be Hiei. The collision was hard enough to make me fall backwards, but without suffering a concussion, a pair of warm hands cought me. The both of us looked at eachother in shock, and I looked away embarrassed. Gawd, if someone's trying to set me up with him, I'm forever scarred. Timeskip to around a week later... Great. I'm officially sixteen. Quietly looking out of the window from my bed, the sun was barely rising. A good time for me to get some air. As I snuck out of the building, and climbing down the ladder into the Hidden Lake, I decided to hang in the water for a little while, and maybe stand under the waterfalls. Quietly, I didn't even see or hear someone sneak up on me and pull me into their chest. ...Damnit, Hiei. Category:Blog posts Category:FanFictions